UN DIA ESPECIAL PARA ERZA Y JELLAL
by NekoTITANIA
Summary: es el momento de erza y jellal el dia en que se casan acompañadas de sus amigos del gremioo


HOLA! AMIGOS SOY TODA UNA PRINCIPIANTE TODAVIA PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FANFIC DE ERZA Y JELLAL EL DIA DE SU BODA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS OPINIONES Y GRACIASS POR LEER!

Era una mañana en magnolia

En un edificio que era los dormitorios femeninos de fairy tail había una chica despertando los rallos del sol pegaba en su ventana iluminándola en especial su cabello escarlata , esta empezó abrir sus ojos escarlata medio se levantó para ver hacia la ventana ahí vio como el viento entraba escuchando los pájaros .

Ya llego este día-dijo erza con una pequeña sonrisa .

Se levanto camino hacia la ventana miro hacia el cielo sabia que iba ser un día muy ocupado ,después escucho unos golpes desde su puerta esta se acercó para abrir al abrirla encontró a su amiga bizca y Lucy con una sonrisa.

Buenos días erza-dijo Lucy

¿estas listas? Todos se están preparando –dijo bizca con una sonrisa –nosotras te ayudaremos –dijo por ultimo

Gracias Lucy y bizca –dijo erza con una sonrisa

Ya no perdamos tiempo ahí que darse un baño –dijo Lucy-nosotras te acompañaremos-dijo por ultimo , erza empujada hacia su baño , ya estaban en la tina Lucy le lavaba el cabello y bizca se encargaba de sus uñas .

Por fin llego tu día erza-dijo bizca

Si , por fin tu y jellal se casan-dijo Lucy

Cierto no me imaginaba –dijo erza recordando el día que jellal le pidió matrimonio

***flash balck***

Erza estaba en el parque de magnolia sentada en una banca estaba esperando a jellal , estos empezaban a verse debes en cuando su relación pues avanzo demasiado , después de un rato jellal apareció erza se paro le dio una sonrisa y este se sonrojo levemente , erza se acercó a el y le dijo.

¿Qué pasa jellal? para que llamaste dijiste que era algo muy importante –dijo erza on brazos cruzados

Erza…e estado pensando en algo-dijo jellal sonrojado , este se acerco a erza le tomo la mano esta se sonrojo un poco –se que es precipitado ..pero-dijo nervioso , erza solo veía - ¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?-grito casi erza se quedo es pactada estaba analizando lo que escucho erza de jellal .jellal estaba nervioso por la respuesta no sabia que hacer si lo rechazaba o aceptaba .

Si-dijo erza muy bajo

¿Qué?-dijo jellal al no escuchar bien

Te digo que si me quiero casar contigo-dijo erza muy sonrojada , jellal la cargo después la bajo y le puso un anillo por ultimo se dieron un tierno beso.

Le dieron la noticia todo el gremio todos estaban sorprendidos ¿erza se iba a casar y con jellal? Pero felices por erza Titania se casaba el maestro la felicito todos.

***fin del flash black***

Mientras con el novio

Este se estaba alistando lo que los acompañaban era laxus, natsu junto con happy y grey estos también se estaban alistando .

Quien iba a decir que erza se casaría –dijo laxus

¿Estas nervioso jellal?-pregunto natsu

Algo-dijo jellal

No debes es algo normal-dijo grey

Bueno tu ya estas casado grey-dijo laxus quien casado con miranje hace año y medio

Tu también y no hables-dijo grey que estaba casado ya con juvia desde hace 1 año

Cierto todos en esta habitación ya estamos casados-dijo natsu que llevaba 1 y medio con lucy casado

Solo faltas tu jellal-dijo gray

Que cosas dicen a veces –dijo jellal terminando de acomodar su moño

Si asta yo no creí que el flamitas se casaría le tengo compasión a Lucy –dijo grey

Que dices exibiosinista de hielo-dijo natsu pegando su frente con la de el

Que dije flamitas dímelo-dijo grey .

Ba ser un largo día –dijo jellal

Lo mas seguro-dijo laxus con brazos cruzados –solo faltan dos horas –dijo laxus

EN EL GREMIO

Todos estaban arreglando por aquí y por allá lissana y miranje estaban acabando con las mesas especialmente

Ya esta todo listo –dijo everengre -quien iva que erza se casaría –dijo esta

Erza es un hombre-dijo elfam

Como sea mejor vamos alistarnos ya falta poco para la ceremonia vamos-dijo miranje y todos se fueron .

Ahora con la novia

Mira que hermosa erza con ese vestido-dijo bisca

Si estas linda solo faltan retoques y tu peinado –dijo lucy esta llamo a cáncer –te lo dejo es para una boda e-dijo lucy

Yes Levi-dijo este para después empezar a peinar y así le hiso un hermoso corte este se fue después erza quedo maravillada con el peinado cáncer si se lucio .

Después llego juvia con un hermoso vestido azul escotado y zapatillas altas y Wendy con un vestido rosa hermoso

Bizca-san y Lucy-san mejor vallan a cambiarse nosotros nos encargaremos-dijo Wendy

Si vallan antes que se agá mas tarde-dijo juvia

Ok vamos bisca –dijo lucy , bizca se fue con ella

Que hermosa se ve erza-san-dijo Wendy con charle alado

No esta mal se ve bien-dijo esta charle

Bien erza pongamos un poco de maquillaje y estará lista-dijo juvia asi la maquillo solo quedaba esperar la ceremonia que seria a las 12 claro faltaba menos de una hora .

Erza salio del edificio en frente estaba todas ahí estaba laxus .

Lista erza yo te entregare a jellal –dijo laxus con brasos cruzados

Si, gracias-dijo erza –gracias chicas-dijo mirando a lucy,levi ,cana,juvia y bisca que estaban ahí

Mejor nos apuramos si no se nos hara tarde erza –dijo cana

En la iglesia de magnolia

Había muchas gente asta de otros gremios como blue pegasus ichiya solo lloraba , estaba también mermaid hel donde kagura y miliana esperando la boda y otros gremios mas.

Jeje ya llego la hora –dijo grey

s-si lose ha estoy nervioso-dijo este casi temblando

no te preocupes será rápido –dijo natsu

natsu-nichan ahí vienen las chicas-dijo romeo que ya era mas alto y guapo

bueno jellal te dejo tengo ir a ver a juvia –dijo grey retirándose donde estaba juvia , se acercaba lucy y dijo.

Listo jellal es la hora-dijo lucy con sonrisa-será un placer acompañarte –dijo lucy con manos a su cintura

Cuento contigo lucy-dijo jellal sonriendo (verlo sonreír me encanta WOW)

Y así todos ya adentro de la iglesia así empezó la boda primero paso jellal con lucy ,después happy y charle tirando pétalos .

Ahí viene erza-dijo mira feliz

Ahí venia erza con laxus se veía hermosa para jellal la mas hermosa para el .

Sale jellal te la encargamos todo el gremio cuenta que la cuidaras-dijo laxus , jellal son asintió a si erza miro a jellal con sonrisa

Haci paso la ceremonia asta que el padre dijo.

Jellal Fernández ¿ aceptas a erza Scarlet como tu esposa? –este pregunto

Si acepto-dijo mirándola a los ojos

Y tu erza Scarlet ¿aceptas a jellal Fernández como tu esposo?-dijo

Si hacepto-dijo erza sonriendo los demás miraban maravillados en especial las mujeres porque ellas bueno casi todas habían pasado por aquello .

Entocces los declao marido y mujer ya puedes besar a la novia-dijo

Vamos jellal dale un buen beso!-grito natsu haciendo sonrojar a jellal ,natsu fue golpeado y congelado por parte de lucy y grey .

Haci jellal beso a erza todos gritaban , asi pasmos a la fiesta todos comieno en especial una pareja de amigos que peleaban

Cabeza de hielo eso era mio-grito natsu lanzándole una silla a la cabeza

¡QUE TE PASA CABESA FLAMIANTE!-grito grey estos empezaron a pelear sus esposas miraban con decepcion .

QUE ES LO QUE HACEN GREY Y NATSU-dijo una erza con mirada amenazante ambos chicos se abrasaron del miedo al parecer ni casada cambia a erza todos reían pero con una gotita en la cabeza después erza fue con jellal a un balcón mirando la atardecer de ese dia magnifico para ellos .

Gracias erza por quedarte a mi lado-jellal la beso y asi fue un hermoso día para ellos .

FIN

Si no les gusto lo entenderé dejen sus opinionessss plisss gracias por leer!


End file.
